The Life of Lily
by PadfootOldBuddyOldPal
Summary: Lily hates life at her foster home - she has absolutely NO privacy, Miss Heath is a strict old woman with no sense fo humour, and some irritating boy keeps sending her fake letters, pertending she's a witch! Could life get any worse?!


Story  
  
Chapter 1 - It's In Your Eyes  
  
Dark Brown eyes bore into cool blue ones.  
  
"Go away," the brown-eyed girl spat.  
  
"Not likely," the owner of the blue eyes smirked. "Especially not if it's annoying you so much," He teased maliciously.  
  
Lily glared, and her eyes flashed. Her brown curls swept around her face, dangerously. She resisted the urge to scream obscenities at his, for that would not go down well with Miss Heath. Her cheeks flushed with anger.  
  
Before the boy could say anything else, he was thrown backwards about 10 feet.  
  
Lily's eyes widened.  
  
Had she done that? It was exactly what she had wished would happen... no, now she was just being stupid. She couldn't have done it. It wasn't possible.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Kevin Thompson was cut off from his questions as Miss Heath strode into the room. For someone who ran a foster home, she certainly didn't like children.  
  
"WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON IN HERE?" she bellowed, her wrinkled face contorting with fury. "GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"  
  
Lily sighed. This was the second time this week something like this had happened, and she'd be in big trouble now. No matter how hard she protested that she hadn't smashed all the windows. Someone else must've.  
  
And blamed her for it.  
  
Oh, they'd get it all right, when she found out who they were.  
  
"Lily, a letter arrived for you a few days ago, I forgot," Miss Heath said nonchalantly. Lily huffed. And they wondered why she hated it here?  
  
For the last 14 years of her life, since her mother died, Lily Beech had lived in this...home. If you could call it that. Lily rarely did.  
  
As she stalked into the kitchen, still fuming about Kevin, she noticed her letter.  
  
Odd.  
  
It was written on parchment. Or the envelope was, at least.  
  
And since when did she get letters? She didn't even know anyone out of this hell-hole!  
  
Deciding that it was probably just some junk mail that someone had (for some unbeknown reason) sent her, she went to throw it in the bin.  
  
Until she noticed the address.  
  
Miss L Beech Third Room on the Right from the Bathroom Trench-Horn Foster Home 13 Harrow Lane Trench-Horn South London  
  
Very odd.  
  
How on Earth did anyone know what room she slept in? Only the people at this foster home could know that. It was some sort of trick, obviously. Well, no harm in seeing what they have to say.  
  
iDear Miss Beech,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry./i  
  
Lily's eyes widened, then she scoffed.  
  
As if.  
  
She could just picture Kevin's face as he imagined her opening his letter.  
  
Well, she certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of believing it could be true.  
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry indeed!  
  
"What's that, Lils?"  
  
Lily spun round, startled by the sudden voice, and came face to face with her best friend Ciara.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," she replied. "Just some joke of Kevin's."  
  
Ciara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was it this time? Surely not another one of those 'You have won a million pounds' ones?"  
  
"Nope, it said that I had been 'accepted at Hogwash School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' or something like that."  
  
Ciara laughed.  
  
"You have to hand it to him, that's certainly more inventive than I gave him credit for!" she chuckled. "Let's have a look!"  
  
Ciara ran to the table and grabbed the letter.  
  
"He even wrote it on parchment! I never dreamed he'd actually waste any money on his stupid pranks! It's not as if anyone ever believes them!"  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"Apart from your one that said that you'd won that beauty pageant you entered!" Lily smirked at her friend's flushed cheeks. "Not that it's unbelievable that you'd win... just that you decided not to enter in the end! And you thought that they'd just noticed you by the stall and entered you themselves! Oh, that was a hoot!"  
  
Ciara frowned.  
  
"I didn't think it was very funny, Lily," she said, in a slightly hurt voice. "Stop laughing at me! He even had a photo of me, that I didn't even know I had!"  
  
Lily bit her lip, struggling to contain more giggles.  
  
"That's because you didn't. He was sneaking around all summer trying to get photos of you... and you didn't even notice! I think he likes you, Ciara!"  
  
"As if," a voice drawled from behind them. "I just wanted to get you back for the soap trick, Meadows!"  
  
Ciara looked outraged.  
  
"That was not me! Lily, how could you frame me like that... again!" she huffed angrily. "You keep doing that... like that time when you turned his hair blue!" she said, waving madly at Kevin who was standing behind them.  
  
"That was never me!" Lily said. "I'd wanted to, but you know perfectly well that my blue hair dye had run out!"  
  
Ciara nodded reluctantly, but 'Hmph!'ed, very clearly remembering the little incident where her hair was 'mysteriously turned blue' as Lily put it.  
  
Kevin growled.  
  
"Well, it obviously wasn't Murphy... he's too shy to say boo to a fly... so it must have been one of you! If it wasn't Beech, then it was Meadows!" he cried, glaring at Ciara.  
  
"What is all this commotion?" Miss Heath asked crisply as she entered the room.  
  
"Kevin played a prank on Lily, Miss Heath," Ciara said quickly. "He sent her a false letter."  
  
"I did not!" protested Kevin. "I haven't ever sent her a letter in my life! I'd had enough experience of her in the first week not to pull something on her! She'd kill me if I did!"  
  
Miss Heath looked at the letter, skimming it briefly.  
  
"Well, someone here has obviously sent it to her, no one else could know what room she sleeps in," Miss Heath said, looking at Kevin suspiciously.  
  
"But they wouldn't have to!" Kevin wailed. "It came in the post!"  
  
Miss Heath held up the envelope, which Ciara had handed her. Kevin's eyes bugged.  
  
"It wasn't me!" he shouted. "And anyway, it was obviously wrong, because it didn't go to her room, did it. It came to the kitchen."  
  
"No it didn't," replied Miss Heath. "I took it down from Lily's bedroom a week or so ago."  
  
Lily was furious, but knew by now to keep her mouth shut. How dare she root around in her room? So what if it was her house, no kid's parents did that! And she was supposed to be her foster parent, so she should be treated with the same... respect, it came down to really.  
  
Kevin growled.  
  
"The only thing I saw near her room that day," he said in a low, dangerous voice, gesturing at Lily. "Was some stupid pigeon that Murphy had obviously made his pet! Why do I always get the blame?"  
  
"Because it's always you that does it," Ciara said, though gritted teeth.  
  
"Now, now," reprimanded Miss Heath. "Innocent until proven guilty."  
  
Lily growled.  
  
"I never sent that letter, Beech," Kevin said angrily. "So now will, you get off my case?"  
  
There was a crack like a whip, and then Kevin's nose lengthened about six inches.  
  
Miss Heath and Ciara gasped.  
  
Kevin yelled.  
  
Lily didn't know what to do.  
  
How on Earth had that happened? She had been thinking about that scene in Pinnochio, where whenever the puppet lies, his nose elongates. She had hoped dearly that that was the case with humans, then everyone could see that Kevin was a complete liar, and that he only lived to wind her up.  
  
But she hadn't expected it to actually happen!  
  
Miss Heath looked sharply at Lily.  
  
"I think we should check that letter more carefully," she said, her voice still quivering slightly. "It seems to me to be the only reasonable explanation."  
  
hr  
  
A/N: I know, it's very short! But the next chapter should be longer!  
  
I apologize for not updating the other stories, but I have been really very busy, and decided that I'd try this one out before I forgot about the idea.  
  
Guess who you think Lily is!  
  
It really isn't that hard (well, it is actually!) but I bet at least three quarters of you would be wrong.  
  
She's someone that I hope will crop up in the fifth Harry Potter book (61 DAYS!!! 61 DAYS!!!), but has shown no signs of doing so yet (.  
  
Ah, well. There are no laws about dreaming!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, which is lucky really, because I don't think I know anyone who could do a better job than she does!  
  
Please review with your opinion! 


End file.
